Kitty's fuits basket
by Anime16xoxo
Summary: What if Tohru Honda had never wandered into the Sohmas life, what if a different girl had? A Feisty, honest, straight forward, and impossibly flirty girl, the complete opposite of Tohru. Will Kitty do a better job of saving the Sohmas than Tohru was supposed to, or will she fail miserably, and how will Kyo, Yuki and Shigure react when they learn the truth about Kitty's dark past?


Kitty walked through the forest, unsure of how she had gotten there, only sure of the fact that she had to get as far away from, _that place, _as possible, she wandered for hours before finally coming to a stop out the front of a nice, average looking house in the middle of the woods, she saw another girl walking up to the front as well, maybe she lived there? The girl was just leaning down to look at something when her phone rang, she answered it, and Kitty stepped closer to listen to the conversation. "yes, it's Tohru, oh Grandfather, that's great, yes, I'll get my stuff and move back in right away, oh I'm sorry they couldn't move in after all grandfather, ok, I'll see you after school" she smiled and ran back the way she came, 'maybe she lived nearby or something' kitty thought as she approached the porch of the house cautiously,

she saw what the girl was looking at, it was 12 little rocks lined up in two neat rows, they were painted like the animals of the zodiac. Kitty frowned when she saw that there was no cat, it really pissed her off that the cat was never included, it was stupid, and cats are like the best animals in the world, there so calm and deadly.

Kitty growled and turned to walk away when she heard a masculine voice call out to her "hello lovely high school girl, how may I help you, I see you were admiring my Zodiac rocks" she turned around, her fists raised, ready to defend herself if this guy was a creep or something.

"Who are you" she growled, he just laughed.

"I'm Shigure, this is my home, I live with my cousin Yuki, I just painted those you know" he pointed to the rocks.

"There's no cat" she relaxed a little but her voice held an angry, whiney undertone to it.

"yes, well, the cat has never been included" he smiled at her but she just coughed, her whole chest aching from the force of it, her mind flashed back to the moment when _his_ foot had slammed in to her chest, breaking her ribs before he dragged her over to her mattress in the corner, she shuddered at the memory.

"it's stupid, the cat has just as much right as every one else to be apart of the Zodiac, it wasn't his fault he wasn't included, it's that stupid rat, it deceived him, it's not fair" she tried to yell but her voice was slurred and Shigure's face contorted with worry as she clutched her chest and leaned to the side accidentally.

"Are you ok, miss…" he frowned at the fact that he didn't know her name.

"Kitty" she whispered before she stumbled to the bushes and began to heave, nothing coming out except bile, then, she passed out, the last thing she heard was a slightly more feminine voice yell "Shigure, who is this girl and what did you do to her".

XXXXXXXXXX

Kitty's eyes opened to reveal a boy, he looked about the same age as her, his hair was a dark purply grey and his similarly coloured eyes were smoky with worry, his pale ivory skin shone in the faint yellow light from the doorway, he was beautiful. he was also staring right at her which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable and she began to squirm around on what she now noticed was a soft mattress on the floor, a thick silky blanket was pulled up to her shoulders and her head was resting on a fat, fluffy pillow.

Shigure walked in and began talking, unaware that she was awake, "how do you think he'll feel about the fact that he has a fan" Shigure's voice was deep in thought.

"Who" her voice was scratchy from sleep and Yuki gasped and leaned down closer to her.

"you're awake, miss…" he stopped and she realized that he didn't know her name yet. "Kitty" she whispered, his eyes widened as if that was an odd name, she guessed it was actually, "Kitty, do you have a last name" he asked serenely.

"Kitty Sou" she lied, her tone hinting that she didn't want to discuss her name further.

"oh, ok, miss Sou, you can call me Yuki" he smiled at her.

"hmm, princely name, I'll call you prince Yuki if you don't mind, just call me Kitty, Kitten, Miss Sou or whatever you just said, or just K, ok" she sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head as pain shot through it.

"oh, well, hello Kitten" Shigure smiled in an overly friendly way, he seemed a bit purvey, but other than that he seemed alright.

"um, where am I" she climbed up off the floor, her body tense, waiting for someone to attack or hurt her.

"in our home, miss Sou" Yuki rubbed his head awkwardly almost as if he had a sympathy headache for the pain in her head.

"um, ok, how do I get out" she looked at the door, unsure if she could use it, at the same time as keeping an eye on both of the boys/ men in front of her.

"um, Kitten, we have a proposal for you' Shigure's voice penetrated her concentration and she turned to look at him, "we were wondering if you would like to stay with us and be our cleaner and chef, I guess you could say, of course, I will pay you for your services" he smiled like he just expected her to say yes.

"um, hell no, I'm not living in a house full of guys, guys are trouble, plus, what if I have somewhere to go, huh" she growled at them, they stared in shock at her sudden outburst, but Yuki quickly collected himself and began to speak calmly.

"we saw that the bag you had with you contained all of your belongings, it seemed as if you were running away so we just figured we'd offer and if you said no, that would be that" he shrugged his shoulders and held up the small blue bag that contained all of her belongings in it, she jerked it out of his hand.

"thanks, but no thanks" she stomped towards the door leading outside when all of a sudden a heavy weight fell down on top of her with a loud crash and she thudded to the floor, "what the hell" she screamed, she could feel two small weights on her back as pain shot through her body, immobilizing her, she knew instantly that someone was standing on her, "get off me, I'm not a door mat, idiot". The weight lifted off her and there was another crash, she slowly climbed off the floor and backed into a wall, her body stiff with anger and fear, she saw Yuki standing in the centre of the room, the table that was supposed to be there was half way across the floor, and in two pieces,

Shigure was heading towards her, a sheepish smile on his face, and a handsome, orange haired boy was lying on the floor between the two halves of the table, "maybe you should come to your room, Kitten" he smiled and shuffled her up some stairs and into a fairly big, but also very empty room, she chucked her bag at the door as he left, she could hear his amused laughter all the way down the hall, how dare he put her in here against her will.

She waited for a few minutes before testing to see if the door was locked, it wasn't, she left her bag on the floor but walked downstairs to where that idiot red head had crashed through the ceiling and stood on her.

When she got downstairs she found a little maids costume waiting for her with a note that said there was all the ingredients to make miso soup were in the kitchen, she sighed, she guessed she didn't have much of a choice, it's not like she had anywhere else to go, she was going to stay at Shigure's.


End file.
